onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sympathy for the De Vil
"Sympathy for the De Vil" is the 84th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary In a world resembling 1920s England, a young Cruella De Vil, whose oppressive mother uses her Dalmatians to terrorize her daughter, is introduced. She is confined to her mother's attic until a mysterious stranger arrives and empowers her to challenge her captor. In Storybrooke, Regina gains leverage over Gold to keep him from interfering with her plan to rescue Robin, but her trip to New York takes the backseat when she and Emma learn that Cruella has kidnapped Henry. Plot Emma uses the key Henry found to unlock the door illustration and set the Author free. After the Author has run away, Mary Margaret and David reveal to their daughter that they know him, and it was he who put them on the path to causing Maleficent to lose her child. Gold uses Maleficent's rattle to show her her baby girl, Lily, and the dark sorceress rejoices to see that her baby is alive, as well as in this world. Zelena, who's been using a glamor spell to pose as Marian for a long while, greets her sister Regina on the phone, and the former Evil Queen is shocked, demanding to know the whereabouts of Robin Hood. Mr. Gold tells her that one phone call from him and her beloved dies at the hands of her sister. The Author demands to know what Gold wants from him, and Gold, toting an enchanted quill, tells him that he's going to write him a whole bunch of new happy endings. "You made me a monster," Regina accuses Gold down in her vault, "But I won't let you do the same to Emma!" 'Teaser' We fade in from black to see a young girl running through the forest, with the sound of vicious dogs' barking in the background. The girl has pale-blonde hair and is dressed for England in the 1920s, looking behind herself to see that one of the dogs - or, more specifically, dalmatians - is catching up to her, looking ferocious. She leaps over a log in her attempt to get away, hoping to outrun her canine pursuer, but he is faster than she is, and even when it looks like she might just get away... a second dog blocks her path, and barks at her. Fear envelops her face, and the sound of intense snarling causes her to turn around in further fright: the first dog has caught up to her, and she is now caught between the two. The noisy engine of a vintage car is heard approaching, and then it stops as the car pulls over nearby; the girl's mother, Madeline, steps out, dressed all in black as though in mourning. She stands beside one of her beloved dogs as her daughter draws tears, exclaiming, "Heal!" The other dalmatian comes running towards her also, both of them whimpering in the presence of their dominant mistress as she tells her daughter that she's gone far enough. "Now be a good girl, and come back home," she orders, but the child refuses, telling her mother that she can't make her. Madeline then steps forward, and she points out that - as a matter of fact - she can, snapping her fingers and making it so that both hounds growl scarily, baring their teeth. "And now that your father's gone," Madeline adds, leaning down to look her crying daughter in the eyes, "We're going to make a few changes around the house, Cruella." The young Cruella De Vil continues to appear distraught. Madeline is next seen leading Cruella through their large mansion, up the many stairs, as her two faithful dalmatians follow. She unlocks a white wooden door and opens it to reveal an old, cramped attic, filled with things covered in sheets and the like, which she says is to be her daughter's bedroom from now on. "So you're just going to lock me up here? Like one of your dogs?" Cruella asks desolately, to which her mother replies, "This room must be your world now, until someday you learn to do as I say!" She slams the door shut, using the key to lock it. ''Present Day Cruella's own vintage car is seen driving recklessly through the outer streets of Storybrooke and, inside, the chic diva herself looks very pleased indeed; that is, until she's forced to slam the breaks suddenly due to the fact that an enraged Maleficent is standing in the middle of the road. Cruella looks irritated as she's forced to step out of her vehicle, and the dark sorceress before her says that the two of them need to talk. "Good thing I just had my breaks serviced, darling, I do hate getting blood on the car," Cruella rants, but Maleficent assures her that there's still time for that, further implying her anger. She then orders her associate to tell her about Lily but Cruella doesn't know who she's talking about, and so Maleficent is forced to make clear that Lily is her daughter - who Cruella said didn't survive the trip to this world (see "Best Laid Plans"), clearly having lied. "Perhaps you're right," Cruella admits, "But there is an explanation; of course, darling, you see, um... I'm a really terrible person, and I left her in the woods to die." "You did what?" Maleficent demands, but Cruella tells her not to be so flabbergasted, for she knows she's not mother material. The flapper girl then explains that she and Ursula took that dragon egg Lily was in and used its magic to help them stay young - she calls it a wonderful thing - but the little brat... "My daughter!" Maleficent interjects, and Cruella amends herself, unable to carry on. The sorceress lets her know that her death is going to last for days, before emanating a large flurry of black smoke around herself and taking the form of a dragon. Cruella looks up at it in awe as it prepares to kill, but she quickly blows green smoke from her mouth and the dragon is placed under her immediate control, due to it being an animal. "Oh, I was so hoping you'd do that," Cruella comments as the dragon sits down, "People always underestimate a girl in diamonds and furs, don't they? I mean, no one guessed what I was really after; not Gold... certainly not you. Now that the Author is here, today is the day that I get mine. Now, be a good girl, lie down, and take a nap." Maleficent does just that as Cruella smiles and heads back into her car. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' David and Mary Margaret head into the latter's apartment as their daughter follows, insisting that they have to remember something about the Author, or at least some way to find him. As Hook closes the door behind his girlfriend, she orders her parents to think, but David assures her that they've already told her everything they know. "Are we sure about that? 'Cause secrets just keep coming out," Emma exclaims spitefully, leading Mary Margaret to yell, "Okay! You're clearly still upset..." Emma confirms this, angrily so, and points out that her parents are the ones who taught her that there is always a right way, a heroic way, and what they did to Maleficent's child utterly defies that. David argues that it was their only option to make sure she grew up good, but Emma maintains the idea that, no matter what, she could never harm a defenseless person. Mary Margaret indicates that that right there, that goodness her daughter is currently professing, is exactly why they did what they did; it was worth it. Regina then walks in and Emma wonders what she's doing there, leading the Mayor to reveal that she's in the middle of a very bad day, promising to tell them the whole story after she rescues Robin Hood. Emma asks what she's talking about and Regina explains that she called that number the blonde gave her, but Marian answered the phone, leading Regina to discover that she's not really Marian at all. David wonders who exactly she is, clearly confused along with the rest of them, and Regina tells him she's Zelena. "The Wicked Witch?" harming questions, and Regina says that she doesn't know how it's possible, but her sister has been masquerading as Robin's wife this entire time - and she's in league with Gold. With her true love in danger, Regina has to go to New York to find him and stop her. Hook asks about Gold, who Zelena is apparently working with, and points out that the Dark One is unlikely to let the former Evil Queen just waltz off and spoil his plans, but Regina advises the pirate not to worry about Rumplestiltskin... "I know exactly how to handle him." Belle is busy sorting books in Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, crouching down to store some in a cupboard, and becomes startled when she stands back up to see that Regina is suddenly standing opposite her on the other side of an intermediate counter. She says that she didn't hear her come in, but the Mayor wastes no time in exchanging pleasantries, telling Belle that her ex-husband has done quite a number on her. The bookworm is sorry to hear that, sorrier still when Regina reveals that Rumple now wants her to work with him, and is sure that that would be a mistake. Regina knows this, and a pause ensues, after which Belle asks how she can help. "I'm glad you asked," Regina says with a smile. The door to Gold's cabin is opened for the Author, who comments that the place is certainly homey; he spots the antlers on the wall and adds that they're a nice touch, for it makes him feel like Hemingway, or maybe Thoreau - he proceeds to introduce himself as Isaac. Gold, having shut the door long ago, tiredly asks if he always talks this much, and Isaac replies, "Only when I'm nervous. And you still have my quill." Gold confirms this, taking it out from his inside pocket as he says that, for now, they should probably all it "my quill", leading the Author to point out that it's worthless without its ink. The Dark One knows this, and he plans to obtain some very soon. Isaac wonders how he's going to do that, and Rumple tells him it's simple: "Now you're here, I'm gonna turn the savior dark." The Author asks what that will accomplish, and Gold explains that once Emma's heart has been blackened, everything he needs shall fall into place. Isaac spots something just as Gold is saying that he'll see soon enough, when his associates return. "Your 'associates' seem to have a taste for fur," Isaac deduces, the thing he saw having been one of Cruella's coats hanging on the door, which he then sniffs, "And perfume." He says he can't wait to meet them, but Gold points out that surely the Author must know them from his stories. Isaac explains that he merely knows of them, but an Author rarely gets to meet those he writes about, and Gold tells him to be quiet, for he senses something. After a pause, he informs Isaac that something's just come up; "You stay here until I return." "Until you return? But who's gonna..." Isaac tries asking, but the Dark One disappears in a flurry of purple smoke before he can finish, not caring. "...protect me?" the Author mutters to himself, looking around cautiously. Belle is staring down into Storybrooke's landmark wishing well as she chants the name of Rumplestiltskin, who soon appears nearby. She turns to and greets him, and he comments on what a curious place to meet this is. The beauty asks if he remembers what he told her there on the night of their vows (see "There's No Place Like Home") about how she chased all the darkness out of him; he doesn't answer, instead opting to apologize for everything, but she tells him to stop, not wanting to hear it. Another step closer is taken on her part as she declares that, for once in her life, she just wants the truth: why is he there? Is he trying to win her back? Rumple assures that it's a bit more complicated than that, and he proceeds to reach his hand inside his chest and pull out his own heart. It's almost entirely black save for a few brief red glows at its core, and Rumple explains that it seems his centuries of dark deeds have taken their toll. He says that all that's left is the limited redness, and pretty soon that will be gone too. Worried, she asks if he'll die, and he responds by saying, "In a manner of speaking, yes. I will lose any ability to love, and that goodness you once saw inside of me... well, that'll be gone forever. There's only one man who can reverse this process, and that's the Author. That's why I'm here in Storybrooke." He then puts his heart back into his chest, saying as he does so that he doesn't expect Belle to understand, but she insists that she does, much to his surprise. "Sometimes I worry," she admits, "I worry I threw out the chipped teacup too soon..." Tears are brought to her ex-lover's eyes, and he kisses her, right there in the spot they got married; however, when the kiss is over, Belle says that there's a problem, and that's that Will is just such a better kisser than he is. Rumple is confused, and his wife tells him that he's pathetic, adding that watching him come grovelling back to her is like a dog begging for scraps. Upset, he asks why she's saying these things, knowing this not to be like her - at this, Regina emerges from behind and points out, "But it is so like me." She is holding Belle's heart in her hand and speaks into it, ordering the bookworm to forget about all this and run home. She does exactly that, fleeing the scene, and Rumple tells the former Evil Queen that she has no idea just how much he's going to make her suffer for this. Regina assures him that he's not going to do a thing, unless he wants to see what happens when she takes Belle's heart and squeezes it, but Rumple is confident that she doesn't have it in her. She questions this, compressing the heart enough to make it creek, and Gold is forced to believe her, much to her delight. She explains to him that she's headed to New York now, and if he breathes one word of this to Zelena... he won't be the only one who loses a heart. She walks away with the maid's heart still in tow, and Gold appears defeated. 'Act II' Isaac is stood in Gold's cabin reading a copy of The Great Gatsby when someone enters off-screen. "Don't bother studying the greats, darling, you'll never be one of them," says Cruella De Vil, prompting the Author to put down his book and reveal her presence. She greets him by name, pointing out that he probably thought he'd never see her again, and Isaac confirms that he was certainly hoping not to. Based on this, she suggests that he make their confrontation easy and give her back what he took, but he refuses, apologizing insincerely. She soon wipes the grin off his face by hastily grabbing him by the throat, pinning him up against the wall, and she makes clear that with one whistle she can send a hundred snarling dogs after him. "You could..." Isaac reasons, "But you and I both know that even with all your magic you don't have enough power to hurt me." Cruella lets him go, saying that she hates it when he's right, and compliments his new shade of confidence, commenting on how masculine it is. She asks if he's sure he can't help a girl out, for old time's sake, but again he refuses, stating that there's not a chance. He walks away from her intense closeness, and she assures him that he will pay for what he did when he made her what she is. "You know... idle threats don't make for good drama," he says, "But I do see one interesting story developing here..." Cruella wonders what that is, and he recalls that Rumplestiltskin has no idea that they know each other, which means that she lied to him. He concludes by suggesting that she be gone by the time the Dark One returns, and Cruella remembers that he always did know how to infuriate a girl; "Well, enjoy the upper-hand while it's still on your wrist, because I think you'll find there's more than one way to skin an Author." She exits the cabin as he returns to his novel. A bunch of stray magazines and the like are seen strewn around Cruella's attic bedroom as the shot pans over to her sitting in bed, listening to the radio as the announcer introduces a popular song from Murray's Club on Beak Street in London - the tune is quite familiar, and Cruella enjoys it immensely, only to have her mother burst in and snatch the whole radio away, thus cutting the song short. She demands to know where her daughter found such a device, and Cruella begs her mother to plug it back in, for she simply has to hear this song. Madeline deduces that the radio was stolen the last time Cruella was let out, but Cruella argues that it's because she's bored out of her mind; "I've read every book in here a hundred times, and... I wouldn't have to steal if you just let me leave this house just once!" Her mother sees this as being out of the question, and there's soon a ring of the doorbell, causing the dog trainer's dalmatians to start barking downstairs. She wraps the radio's plug around itself as she orders her daughter to stay there and be quiet, proceeding to leave the room and lock the door behind herself. Cruella remains deeply disheartened. Downstairs, Madeline answers the door to Isaac - the Author - and sternly asks if she can help him. He certainly hopes so, introducing himself as a newspaper writer who travels around collecting interesting personal stories. Madeline assures him that he'll get none of those in her house and proceeds to bid him goodbye, only to have the door blocked by his notebook when she attempts to slam it in his face. Isaac urges her not to be modest, for he hears she's the best dog trainer in London; she's been hired by princes and kings, and all he's asking for is two minutes. She is next seen to have let him into her home, and Isaac requests that she tell him about this talent she has, readying his pen and paper, for he's heard the way she controls her dogs is almost like magic. "No magic, I'm afraid," Madeline assures, "Just hard work and routine." He comments on the dullness of this, looking for stories with a bit more "pizzazz", and a great story always needs just a sprinkle of magic; something unexpected. His interviewee appears fed up with him already, and he soon notices the three portraits hanging on the wall, wondering if the respective male figures depicted within them are her relatives, to which she reveals, "Husbands." She then suggests that it's time he be leaving, clearly uncomfortable, but all Isaac can do is marvel over the fact that she's been married three times, begging that she tell him more. He asks if she's a widow or a divorcee and she suddenly snatches his notebook from out of his hand, concluding that he's never been married. He confirms this after demanding that she give him back what's his, and she says that of course he hasn't, for if he had then he wouldn't ask such questions so callously. Isaac apologizes, again asking for his notebook in a more polite manner, but she refuses to let up, guessing that he's never even been in love. "That is not your business!" the Author insists, following Madeline as she makes her way back to the door, opens it, and throws the notebook outside. He runs out after it and the dog trainer suggests that he write his own stories for once, instead of leeching off other people's pain, and she slams the door shut. With his notebook once again in tow, Isaac sticks his hat on his head and comments to himself, "Nice to meet you too, lady..." "Psssst!" someone is then heard exclaiming; and again, and Isaac turns a corner to see Cruella staring down at him from the open attic window. She tells him that she heard the whole thing and asks if he's really after a great story, which he confirms before asking in turn who she is. "I'm a girl with a great story," she promises, and he readies his notebook, assuring her that he's all ears. However, she apologizes, saying that if he wants to hear it then he's going to have to help her escape first. Isaac smiles. Henry steps off the school bus and is happy to find that Pongo waiting for him, wondering what he's doing there at the bus stop. The dog just remains sitting, and Henry, looking around, concludes that he shouldn't be out there by himself, telling him as such. Suddenly, however, Pongo gets up and begins running away, and so Henry chases after him, ending up in the dead end of an alley. He tries beckoning the dalmatian, but he strangely snarls at him, barking viciously, and then a car pulls up behind the kid. Cruella De Vil steps out and tells Henry, "Don't blame the dog, darling, he's simply following orders and I told him to fetch." Frightened, Henry asks what she wants, and Cruella says that she wants him to be a good boy... and get in the car. Pongo continues to snarl and bark from behind the young man, compelling him to do so. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features a pack of rampaging dalmatians running through the forest. *Although credited, Michael Socha (Will Scarlet) is absent from this episode. *The title of this episode is a play on the title of the Rolling Stones song, "Sympathy for the Devil". *Milli Wilkinson, who portrayed a young Cruella De Vil in this episode, also brought life to the role of Alice's daughter in the series finale of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. *Isaac makes reference to Ernest Hemingway and Henry David Thoreau, and is later seen reading The Great Gatsby (1925) by F. Scott Fitzgerald. In flashbacks, he also mentions the classic Cinderella story. *The song Cruella listens to in the flashbacks is an instrumental jazz version of the classic Disney number "Cruella de Vil", which was her character's main theme in the studios' 101 Dalmatians (1996). *Murray's Club, which was visited by Cruella and Isaac in this episode's flashbacks, was a real club on Beak Street in London; it opened in 1913 and closed in 1975. *Cruella can be seen playing the popular game Angry Birds on her phone while keeping Henry hostage. Production *The title of this episode was confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on February 8, 2015.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 418 01.png Promo 418 02.png Promo 418 03.png Promo 418 04.png Promo 418 05.png Promo 418 06.png Promo 418 07.png Promo 418 08.png Promo 418 09.png Promo 418 10.png Promo 418 11.png BTS 418 01.png BTS 418 02.png BTS 418 03.png BTS 418 04.png BTS 418 05.png BTS 418 06.png BTS 418 07.png BTS 418 08.png BTS 418 09.png BTS 418 10.png BTS 418 11.png BTS 418 12.png BTS 418 13.png Promo S4 23.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Cruella-centric Category:Isaac-centric